User blog:Howtobeme/Katniss Everdeen vs Percy Jackson
The Girl on Fire vs The Son of Poseidon face off to see who's the better book protagonist. But will someone come in to teach them who's boss? Percy- I'll exinguish this Girl on Fire with my natural flow I'll trash this Mockingjay until she's a black crow Son of a god with power flowing through my veins You're controlled like a horse and I'm holding the reins I'm the bomb like the bomb that blew up your dad By the end of this Game you'll recieve panic attacks You won't survive this, there's no Finnick and Rue I know you're hungry but you're biting off more that you could chew Katniss- The odds aren't in your favor when I volunteer as tribute Your words are scambled so you can stay mute You dropped out of school but I'll leave you schooled Symbol of the rebellion that overthrew the government's rule I'm stealing your thunder so call me the Lightning Thief Stress you out so much that your hair will get grey steaks Like the Titan's Curse you can't keep up Today I'll spill a very different type of blood Percy- You're a rip-off of Battle Royale except with a Twilight love situation You're the biggest imitation since your little bird's creation I prefer Tris Prior, you always moan about boys and never use common sense I'll leave you by the Hanging Tree, be more like Annabeth Time for this monster to be send back to Tartarus Why do two movies of your worst book even exist? So you can't beat a Greek, I'll bury you in a hole like Leonidas My raps are pure golden, call me King Midas Katniss- Don't wanna burst your bubble but you're worse than Aquaman You were replaced by the Romans and lost all your fans Inferior to the original, I'll slice off your head I'm baking out raps faster than Peeta bakes bread I'd spell it out for you but ya won't comprehend it seaweed brain I'll knock out your Achille's Heel with my superior aim Stay back in the corner and let me face Jason Grace I'll dine on fish tonight and love it's taste ( Suddenly two red streams of light came from the air and smashed into Percy and Katniss. A broomstick landed and on it was Harry Potter) Harry Potter- Like a battle of the books could go on without the Boy Who Lived It recieved more fame and success than yours ever did You smell worse than your asshole of a step-dad, Percy Once I spit a lyrically Cruciatus Curse you'll be begging for mercy You were outlawed to exist, I was prophesized to stop Voldemort Little sea snake, you'd be in Slytherin if you were ever at Hogwarts And Katniss Everdeen you're a bigger pussy than Buttercup I'm the Master of Death while you have the magic of dumb luck You're Ridikkulus, a Boggart who's yet to come outta the closet Drop down your bow or I'll make you with Expelliarmus I'm flying it's Quidditch so you two should be expelled Avada Kedavra, have fun with your asses in hell Who Won? Percy Katniss Harry Category:Blog posts